Candy
by nashie-chan
Summary: Oneshot. “Isn’t Valentine’s Day the holiday with the mistletoe and the fireworks?” Even without a heart, the best thing about Valentine’s Day was the candy.


**Candy**

By Samurai-Nashie

Disclaimer: You know, I always wondered – technically, I do own Kingdom Hearts. I have all three games sitting in my room. So, I could say I own it. And I wouldn't be lying. But I guess that's one loophole that won't fly over well in the courtroom. So, for all you lawyers who read fanfiction, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Happy?

Summary: One-shot. "Isn't Valentine's Day the holiday with the mistletoe and the fireworks?" Even without a heart, the best thing about Valentine's Day was the candy.

oOo

Red. White. Pink. And...lavender?

Was Axel actually serious?

Roxas stared at the bag in front of him, and wondered if he was actually supposed to eat the entire thing. The bag was filled with tiny, heart-shaped candies with silly quotes on them. Honestly, who in the world actually said "I heart you?" Heart wasn't even a verb, last time he checked.

The redheaded Organization member had tossed the bag into Roxas' room earlier that day, had something so quickly that it was pretty much indecipherable, and disappeared into a black portal before Roxas could even ask what in the world the bag of candy was for.

When his friend failed to show back up within ten minutes, Roxas took the bag of candy to Naminé. The witch, sitting in her room, drawing a wonderland of some sorts in the same pastel colors as the candy, had said something about the day being a holiday. When Roxas asked what the candy was supposed to do, Naminé had giggled and responded, "It doesn't do anything, silly. You're supposed to eat it."

Since Roxas had long ago learned never to eat anything Axel gave him without having the taller youth eating it first, he ventured out to ask someone else what the candy meant.

He had eventually found himself in Demyx's room. The musician had been tuning his sitar, and had been surprised when the blonde boy held up the bag of candy and demanded to know what holiday it was. Demyx had thought about it for a second, shrugged, and replied with, "Something to do with chocolate and the color red."

Not surprisingly, that hadn't been helpful at all.

Roxas had come across Zexion on his way back to his room, and asked the sixth member of the Organization what in the world was he supposed to do with the candy. Zexion had taken one look at the bag, one look at Roxas, and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Roxas had then mumbled something about Axel having given it to him, and Zexion, after another moment of silence, said, "I suppose you say thank you. And then, eat the candy."

Roxas didn't want to eat the candy.

So he stayed in his room for the next hour, waiting for his best friend to return.

When Axel finally did come back, Roxas nearly pounced on him, waving the bag of candy hearts and demanding what in the world Axel had been thinking when he gave the bag to him. Axel, amusingly surprised by Roxas' reaction, laughed and shook his head. "C'mon, Blue-Eyes. Don't tell me you don't _know_?"

A suspicious look. "Know what?"

"What today is!" Roxas thought about it. When he finally gave a hopeless shrug, Axel grinned. "Today is Valentine's Day."

A blank look. Then, "Isn't Valentine's Day the holiday with the mistletoe and the fireworks?"

"You're not serious, are you?" At Roxas' silence, Axel rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" muttered Roxas, looking at the bag of candy he still gripped in his hand.

"I kinda thought the quotes on the candy would give it away…"

"Axel…" came the warning growl.

"Oh, well, fine," the redhead said with a smirk. "I'll just have to give this to you instead." And, as if by magic, he pulled a red heart-shaped box from behind his back and held it in front of him. "Because you're way too picky with your sweets, kid."

Roxas stared at the box. And then at Axel. "Is that a heart?"

"It's a box."

"Shaped like a heart?"

"Well…yeah."

A moment of silence. "You gave me a heart for Valentine's Day?"

"I'll say yes if that's your last question…" said Axel as Roxas took the box out of his hand. For a few seconds, neither of them said a single word. And then, very slowly, a rare, very genuine, very shy smile slipped onto Roxas' face. Axel took that has a sign of approval and put a hand on his hip. "You're not going to open it?"

"Later."

Axel opened his mouth to protest, but a sudden hug stopped him from saying anything at all. Not that the hug was a bad thing, all things considering…

And as suddenly as the hug had been given, it ended, and Roxas pulled away, turning his gaze back onto the box he held in his hand. "What's inside?"

Appropriately flushed, Axel chuckled. "Chocolate."

Roxas stared at him. Axel decided that maybe next year he would give Roxas a dictionary.

"So…you gave me a heart _and_ chocolate for Valentine's Day?"

"Is that a rhetorical-?" Again, cut off in the middle of his sentence. But this time, it was because Roxas had grabbed the front of his collar with his free hand and pulled him closer so that their faces were only inches apart. Blue eyes sparkled in curious amusement.

"Axel, are you sure that Valentine's Day has nothing to do with fireworks?"

The only response was a wink and a grin.

oOo

**Author's Note** (15 Feb 07): I've been bitten by the AkuRoku bug while writing all three of the other KH fanfictions (I multi-task!). I just got that stupid line from the summary in my head that had to be written into a little one-shot. It was originally supposed to be just an Axel/Roxas friendship thing, but those last few lines completely spoiled it.

Ah, the fangirl side of me rules.

Er…I just realized this was a tad bit belated. Cheers, anyhoo.

- Nashie


End file.
